


An Ending for a New Beginning

by ngcskate



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngcskate/pseuds/ngcskate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl helps Carol deal with the discovery of her daughter.  If you've read my work, you know I like to fill in the blanks of what TV leaves out.  Some of this is right from the show, most my imagination.  Also - angst - no happiness in the zombie apocalypse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ending for a New Beginning

God damn Shane.

Daryl spat into the dusty grass and hoisted the rifle to his shoulder. Damn idiot couldn't leave well enough alone. The old man had his beliefs and that was alright by him. But not for that asshole, Shane. Always had to prove something, prove he was the best, prove he was right, especially since Rick had shown up. Who the hell cared who the leader was, as long as they did a good job and by Daryl's reckoning Rick was doing a damn fine job. And for Christ's sake, why would you want to piss off someone that was kind enough to take you in? The old man was letting the group camp on his land, eat his food…God damn stupid Shane.

He took aim as the walkers began pouring out of the battered barn doors. He felt bad for Hershel. Right or wrong, he thought he could help these things that had been his family, his friends, his neighbours. But it was too late for sympathy now. When the walkers had been contained, that was one thing, but that many of them, let loose, out in the open? Only one way to deal with them. Daryl pulled the trigger, fired, aimed, fired again, over and over. It seemed like it would never end. He tried to ignore the cries of Hershel and his family as his group killed the swarm of walkers. He felt bad for the family that had been so kind to everyone, he felt bad for what they were doing. But it had to be done.

Eventually, the walkers fell silent, their bodies littering the ground. The group was equally silent, save for the tears of Hershel and his family. Daryl relaxed, but kept his rifle level on his shoulder. It seemed to be over, but if there was one thing he had learned during these crazy days, it was that you just never know. Daryl and Rick exchanged a glance before Daryl turned to glare at Shane again. He at least had the decency to lower his head, he knew he'd been out of line this time. Quiet growls that almost sounded like quizzical murmuring emanated from within the barn. The group raised their firearms once more, ready for whatever was about to emerge. The air was still as the group focused on the barn door and the small figure that was slowly stumbling out into the sunshine.

Daryl stood, stunned, for a moment unable to comprehend what he was seeing. This could not be possible. Not after all his hard work. Not after everything he went through. Not when he had been so close to finding her. He had been so sure that she was alive. All the signs had told him she was out there somewhere. The kid had fought like hell, she had to have to make it so close, for so long…

Carol.

Damn bitch was going to run right to her daughter, or whatever her daughter was now. Gonna get herself killed. Damn it. In one fluid motion, Daryl tossed the rifle aside as he threw his other arm out to to grab Carol as she ran past him. They tumbled to the ground as he wrapped her in his arms.

"It's not Sophia anymore." he whispered in her ear. Carol was sobbing uncontrollably, Daryl wasn't even sure she had heard him. "It's not her. Not anymore."

The thing that had been Sophia shuffled slowly toward the group, her eyes seemingly shifting to each of them, damning them for leaving her out there all alone. For letting the unspeakable happen to her.

Daryl was torn. The group was frozen, staring, unable to believe what they were seeing. The girl…thing…needed to be put down. But Carol also needed to be restrained. It was taking everything he had to hold her down. If he let her go…he knew Carol would run to a certain death. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rick slowly step forward, raising his pistol. Daryl sighed, in relief or sadness, he wasn't quite sure. He hadn't seen many children stricken during all this, certainly hadn't killed any. Damn it to hell, he'd grown attached to the little girl.

Rick stood a few steps away from the thing and aimed the gun at the middle of her forehead. "Don't look." Daryl urged Carol. "Dear lord, do not look. It's not Sophia, please remember that." He held her tight as Rick fired and the little girl tumbled to the ground. Carol shrieked as she struggled to release herself from Daryl's grip. The group fell silent, even Hershel's family stared on in shock.

"Alright, y'all get on out of here!" Daryl hollered, waving his hand toward the house. "Quit your gawking and let her mama grieve!"

"Daryl…" Rick began.

"I'm fine. We're…fine." He glanced down at the sobbing women still in his arms. Carol had collapsed to the ground, all the fight gone out of her now. "Go on now. I'll make sure everything is alright out here. You go look after Hershel's people."

"You need a lookout. All the gunfire will draw more right to us. I can't leave you out here alone." Rick stood his ground.

"Lookout from the porch. Set Andrea up out there, she's a damn good shot."

"Too dangerous." Rick shook his head, not ready to give up this fight. "I can't do it."

Daryl glared up at him. "God damn it, Rick. I need you to leave us alone out here, just for a bit. Carol needs to say goodbye to her baby. What would you want if it was Carl lying there?"

Rick closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples. What a day this had turned out to be. Would they ever have a 'normal' day again? "Don't be too long, okay? I'll have Andrea keep watch for you."

Daryl nodded his thanks. "We'll be as long as we need to be."

Rick ushered the rest of his group toward the house. "C'mon folks, let Carol be for now. We'll look after the burials in the morning."

"You can go say goodbye now." Daryl brushed his hand over Carol's shoulder. "Just be careful not to touch…I mean don't…get anything on you." he finished, lamely.

Carol slowly raised herself to her knees. She wiped her eyes and stared at Daryl. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

"A mama should never have to say goodbye to her baby." Daryl said quietly. "But if she has to, she shouldn't be alone when she does. Especially now."

Carol reached up to touch his cheek. Daryl flinched and pushed her away. "Go on now. We don't want to be out here when more walkers come.".

Carol's eyes grew large and then she nodded in understanding. "I'll only need a few minutes."

Daryl watched as she slowly walked over to her daughters body. He rested his arms on his knees, allowing himself to close his eyes for a brief moment. Why in hell was he doing this? When did he become sentimental? There was a child involved, yes, but still. This wasn't like him. He was hard, tough. He been raised to be able to survive - alone. He didn't need these people, so why was he letting himself become attached to them? It was the damn kid, he told himself, all that time looking for that girl…Merle had been right, he was letting himself get soft.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and stood up. Whatever he was, he could figure it out later, right now, they need to get going. He could hear rustling in the woods and the birds had quieted. Something was coming their way. He cleared his throat before he touched Carol's shoulder. "We…uh…we need to get going. We're not going to be safe out here for much longer.".

"I can't leave her out here." Carol sobbed. "I need to stay with her!"

"Damn it, walkers are coming, you can't stay out here!"

"Just leave me then!" Carol yelled. "I can't leave her out here for them! I won't let anything more happen to her!"

Daryl swore under his breath. He should just walk away. Dumb bitch wants to stay out here with her dead daughter, let her. He turned away, stopped, then turned back. Damn.

"I'll take her to the barn, she'll be safe there until we bury her in the morning.". he said, gruffly.

He pulled his vest and shirt off. He needed something to wrap Sophia in so that he didn't get any of the blood on him. He still had healing wounds and the last thing he needed was a little zombie blood to get mixed in there. He knelt to wrap the child's upper body and head, before he carefully picked her up.

"Let's go now."

Carol stood beside him and reached for Sophia's limp hand. She took it in hers and nodded at Daryl. "Ok, let's go."

They walked in silence, side by side, to the barn. Carol let go of Sophia's hand so that she could ease the door open for Daryl.

"Go find me someplace to set her down."

Carol rushed in, checking the stalls for hay and signs of contamination. Finding one that was reasonably clean, she raked the straw into a small pile with her hands.

"Over here.", she called, waving to Daryl.

Daryl kicked the stall door open and knelt inside to set the little girl down. He helped Carol up and they gazed down at Sophia together.

"Thank you, Daryl. You didn't need to do this. Any of this. Thank you so much."

Carol leaned over to kiss his cheek. Daryl recoiled and looked away. "We should go. They will be here soon."

"Why did you do it?", Carol asked as they walked back to the house.

"Do what?"

"You stopped me. I was running to Sophia and you stopped me. She would have bitten me. You saved me."

Daryl purposely kept his eyes on the woods, watching for walkers, not wanting to look at her. "We've lost enough.", he murmured, his voice low. "This just proved it, we don't need to lose anymore.".

Carol smiled slightly. "You're becoming one of us.".

"No, I ain't. I won't ever be like any of y'all.".

"You're a good man, Daryl. Regardless of what you might have been told or believe. This just proves it." She moved to take his hand in hers.

"Stop it!" Daryl slapped her hand away. "I didn't save your girl, why the hell are you so full of thanks?"

"You tried to find her. You were to only one that thought she was still alive. You never gave up on my Sophia. I'll never forget that."

"I didn't find her though, did I? I didn't do anything!" Daryl protested, angrily.

"You did more than you'll ever know." Carol whispered, before she kissed his cheek again.

This time, he didn't pull away.


End file.
